Oh My God, Who Killed Karen?
by better off dead
Summary: Some has killed Karen and it is up to the Mineral Town Folks to find out who killed her. With the help of the good cop Harris, they will be able to solve this mystery. Was it Rick, or was it Jack? Please Read Review!


**Oh My God, Who Killed Karen? **

A/N: This is a mystery and angst story. We all know we love Karen, but somebody sure doesn't love her. It will all be resolved at the end. You readers can guess who the killer is. Hope you enjoy this one!'

_Chapter 1, She is Dead  
  
_

"We gather here at Mineral Town Church to remember a girl that left us physically. Karen had a kind and loving heart. She was loyal to her friends and family. She cared very much for animals and plants. She was a loving daughter, great friend, and amazing townsfolk. We will sure miss her. Here lies Karen, may God lead her to heaven, to a better place. And may the murderer be found and caught. Let Karen's case be solved. Good bye."  
  
The coffin was slowly lowered into the grave. Sasha, Karen's mother, knelt beside her daughter's tombstone and sobbed quietly as her husband, Jeff, patted her gently on the back. Everyone in town was shocked, but mostly, upset. Tears burnt Sasha's cheek, yet she kept on crying. Her friends, Manna and Anna eyed one another, holding hands, were trying to show sympathy but they knew that it would not work. The wound was cut too deep. There was nothing they can do but stand and watch their best friend fall into depression.

The other townspeople gazed at the beautiful pale blonde girl in the coffin. Why her? They all thought. Rick, her crush, was crushed. He tried to show no emotions but not soon after, he burst out in tears and fell into the arms of his loving sister, Popuri. Rick's mother, Lillian, also wrapped her arms around Rick and Popuri. The Inn keeper, Doug, hugged his only daughter, Ann as they watched the happiness being drained from the once happy family. Mayor Thomas didn't cry, but had determination that his son, Harris, the town policeman, will be able to solve this case. Jack, the farmer, and Cliff, the loner of the town stood quietly behind everyone. Everyone else was just staring at their feet, wondering about what they could've done to prevent this.

"We should be going Manna," Duke, her husband put a hand on her shoulder and slowly pulled her away, "I think Sasha and Jeff should have some time alone with their daughter one last time."

"I guess you are right," Manna patted Sasha's shoulder and lightly moved the blonde hair that was soaking in all her tears, "I'll come by your house tomorrow Sasha. Anna and I, and the rest of the town will be here for you." Anna tightened her grip on Manna's hand.

"She is right. You have the whole town behind your back on this one. That cruel criminal will be caught and will be dealt with." Anna saw her friend smile weakly and continued sobbing.

"Thank you for all your support and help," Jeff looked at the two best friends in the eye.

"I think we should leave them alone now. Enough talking for today ladies," Carter ordered the two, "I think it is best for the family to say goodbye."

Everyone started to leave the church graveyard and headed home. The town doctor, Doctor Stanley, was blaming himself for the death of Karen.

"I could've saved her. I should've tried harder to prevent the bleeding." He punched the nearest lamppost causing his fist to bleed.

Elli, the town nurse stood beside him sobbing and said, "Don't blame yourself for this. I should've been a better nurse. It's my fault too."

"It's not your fault sis, tell her it isn't her fault grandma!" Stu, the little boy cried.

"Stu is right Elli, don't be too harsh on yourself. You and the Doc just need some rest for now." Ellen smiled as Stu pushed her wheel chair closer to the two.

"It is your fault! YOU COULD HAVE SAVED MY DAUGHTER. YOU WOULDN'T WOULD YOU? BECAUSE OF YOU, MY DAUGHTER IS NOW DEAD. YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Jeff jumped towards the doctor, grabbing him by his tie, "I HATE YOU." She slapped him hard on the cheek.

"I am very sorry Sasha." He replied, looking down at his feet.

"YOU CAN'T EVEN LOOK ME IN THE EYES NOW CAN YOU?" Jeff screamed and tried to choke Stanley but Sasha pulled him back slightly.

"Go Stanley, Elli, Stu and Ellen. Just leave us alone." Sasha whispered and herded the four away.

Sadly, the four turned around and walked away, leaving the family alone to mourn.

--

_The Next Morning  
  
_

"Sasha? Can we come in?" Manna and Anna knocked on the door of the Grocery Store while holding a bunch of Sasha's favorite flower, the Pink Cat Flowers, "We bought you flowers."

"Just a second," She opened the door and smiled at her friends, "Why are you all looking at me funny?"

The two friends eyed their friend. She looked happy, but inside, was she really happy? Anna asked her softly, "Sasha, we all know this must be hard for you but why are you smiling? Have you gone crazy?" Manna kicked Anna's leg, "She meant to ask if you are okay or not."

"Oh I am just fine. I thought that if all Jeff and I do is just cry and sit around and do nothing for the rest of our lives, Karen would be angry with us. Besides, we need to find the killer and need to be strong in order to do so. Don't worry about us, we are just fine. Thanks for the flowers. Let's go sit inside." Sasha grabbed her two friends and they closed the door behind them.

Not long after, Rick sauntered towards the bench just between the Grocery Store and the Clinic. The very same bench they used to sit at every single morning until Jack came into town.

'Jack,' Rick thought to himself, 'Because of him, Karen stopped loving me. Because of him, Karen stopped sitting outside the bench with me in the morning. Because of him, she died a horrible death. Damn you Jack." He wiped the hot tears away from his eyes that turned red because he cried all night yesterday. "He took my love away from me." Rick said to himself, "He will pay for this. I know he did it."


End file.
